Que Quowle
by BrandyLautner94
Summary: Brandy Katelyn Graham a normal teenage girl who lives in La Push, Washington with her bestfriends is in love with her best friend; Jacob Black who is a werewolf.
1. Dream

Que Quowle

By: Brandy Katelyn Benfield

A Jacob Black Fanfiction

Chapter One:

His hands crest the side of her face. "Que Quowle." Jacob said to her softly as he inched closer to her face and placed a chaste on her lips. _**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_Brandy's alarm screamed at her. Waking her from the greatest dream ever, Brandy Graham a fifteen year old girl is in love with her best friend Jacob Black. Brandy groaned as she slammed her hand down on the off button on her alarm as she sat up in her bed. She got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom; when she suddenly stopped and placed her fingers on her lips. She could feel Jake's warm lips on hers. This freaked her out; she'd never been kissed by him, so why would she feel it? She wondered as she got into the shower.

Finally she was ready for school. She walked over to her mirror and made sure that everything was in place once again, before she left. The first thing she looked at her hair. It was wavy today since it was raining. Next came to her shirt; it was a cream colored shirt that stopped below her breast bone and then flowed from there. Next was her jeans; they were a pair of blue skinny jeans. Last but not lease her brown moccasins. Once happy with everything she made her way to her kitchen; where she grabbed a water and an apple as she walked out the door with her bag and over to her best girl friend Hayley to get a ride to school. She walked into Hayley's house and saw Hayley and Paul -Brandy's cousin who's like an older brother to her- sitting on the couch watching the news. This is what they watched every morning before she got her.

"What's new on the news?" Brandy question as she in the middle of Hayley and Paul with a smile on her face knowing she probably pissed Paul off.

"More people missing in Settle." Hayley said as she cut the TV off. Brandy turned to Paul and smiled.

"Oh." She stated to Hayley. "I love you, Paul." Brandy said to Paul as she wrapped her arms around him. At first Paul tried to push her back, but being the loveable cousin he is wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Brandy." Paul said as Brandy let go of him and got up. Brandy stood up from the couch and smiled at Paul.

"So you are coming to school today?" Brandy asked her cousin.

"No, I have some business with Sam today." Paul said as he walked over to Hayley and placed his arm around her. Brandy smiled at her cousin and best friend. They were so in love. Many nights Brandy wished that her and Jacob would one day be like that, but she knows it's just a wish. "But I'll see y'all after school." Paul added on as we walked outside to Hayley's truck.  
"Okay." Hayley said with a smile as Paul and Hayley kissed each other as Brandy hopped into the truck. Brandy smiled at Hayley as she jumped into the truck. Hayley started the truck and pulled out of the drive way. Paul waved at the girls as they left. The girls waved back as they watched Paul ran towards the woods and turn into a wolf. As they drove down La Push road Brandy finally began to talk.

"Hayley, I need to tell you something." Brandy said as looked over to Hayley.

"Okay, what is it Bran?" Hayley asked her as she looked over to Brandy and back to the road. Hayley could tell that her best friend had something really big on her mind.

"I had a dream this morning about Jacob."

"Oh. What happened in it?" Hayley asked her as drove down the road.

"Umm, Jake was holding my face in his hands, then he said 'Que Quowle.', and then he kissed me." Brandy told her.

"Stay with me forever." Hayley whispered what Jake said to Brandy right before he kissed her in her dream. Brandy let out a heavy needed sigh.

"Hayley, I'm in love with Jacob." Brandy said quietly finally admitting her feelings for her best guy friend.

"Oh I know." Hayley said with a smile as they pulled into La Push High School and pulled into a parking spot. Brandy let out another sigh as Hayley turned the truck off. Brandy looked over to Hayley, smiled, and stepped out of the truck. As the girls got out of the truck they were greeted by Jacob and Quil.

"Hey where's Embry and Jared?" Hayley asked the boys.

"He didn't answer his phone." Quil told them.

"And he wasn't at home, when I went over there this morning." Jacob added on as he wrapped his arm around Brandy. Brandy looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"Hey." Brandy smiled as Jacob looked down at her.

"Hey. How are you this morning?" Jacob asked her as they all walked into La Push High.

"Great and you?" Brandy ask Jacob sweet.

"Amazing." Jacob smiled at her, but what she didn't know was that Jacob had the exact same dream as Brandy and what Jacob didn't know was that Brandy had the exact same dream as him.


	2. First Kiss

Chapter Two:

'Finally eight hours of hell is over.' Jacob thought as he walked over to his locker alone. He opened his locker and grabbed some books and put some books back. He shut his locker and walked outside of the school to wait on his best friend and the love of his life Brandy. As he waited on Brandy he heard Bre's voice explain something to someone. Jacob turned around and saw Bre talking to her boyfriend Paul, about Brandy.

"Brandy told me this morning that she had a dream about Jacob and she finally told she's in love with him." Bre told Paul.

"Jakers!" Brandy's voice called happily as she walked out of the school's doors. Jacob turned towards his love.

"Brandy!" Jacob called as he met her halfway and embraced her in a hug. Jacob now knew that is was the perfect time to bring up he just heard. "Hey! I overheard Bre telling Paul who had a dream about me, and that you finally told her you were in love with me." Jacob told Brandy. Brandy looked up at her best friend in shock. "Can you tell me what happened in your dream?" Jacob asked her sweetly.

"Jacob, it was stupid." Brandy told him with a laugh. That's when Jacob took her face in his hands and looked her right in the eyes.

"I want to know." Jacob told her. She sighed and looked at him.  
"Okay. Well you were holding my face just like this," Brandy told him as she pointed to his hands. "And then you said 'Que Quowle.' then you kissed me, Jacob." Brandy told him and the whole time the dream he had was play through his head.

"Bran, I had the same the dream." Jacob told her.

"I'm in love with you, Jakers." Brandy told him with a smiled.

"Well Brandy Cakes, I'm in love with you too." Jacob told her as Bre smiled her best friends as the finally mention their feels for each other. "Que Quowle." Jacob added on with a smile as he lend in to kiss his best friend. Brandy smiled at him and stood upon her tippy toes and felt their lips connect and she felt whole.

-Please tell what you think! Hit the button that says review! I do not own any of the people but Bre and Brandy. KThanks. –BrandyLautner94-


	3. New

Chapter Three:

Brandy let go of Jacob's lips, but kept her face close to his. "Let's get home, we have homework." Brandy said quietly as she smiled up at Jacob.

"Ugh really?" Jacob companied. Brandy smiled at him.

"Yes really." Brandy told him sweetly her face still close to his.

"But its Friday I have the whole weekend to finish it, Brandy Cakes." Jacob told her. Brandy sighed.

"Fine well do it on Sunday." Brandy told him as she kissed his lips. She smiled at him and then ran toward Jacob's rabbit. Jacob turned around and began to run after her. He caught up with her in mere seconds and ran past her. Brandy picked up speed and as she caught up with him she jumped on his back. Jacob smiled and grabbed onto her and walked the rest of the way to his Rabbit. Brandy smiled as her best friend grabbed a hold of her. She placed her face into his neck, taking in his beautiful scent. It was a scent she couldn't put a name to it, but she knew it was beautiful and it fit him perfectly. Jacob chuckled at his beautiful love. "What is it Jakers?" She asked him sweetly as she looked up and saw that they were at his Rabbit. She let of his neck and Jacob automaticity grabbed her hand and help her off. He placed her right in front of him.

"Did I smell good or something?" Jacob asked her as he opened the car door for her. She looked up at him.

"You always do." She told him. He chuckled again.

"I hope I do, I take a shower every day." Jacob said with smile. Brandy hit him playfully.

"Oh you're just funny aren't you?" Brandy asked playfully.

"I try honey. I have a question through." Jacob told her softly. Brandy looked up at him in curiosity.

"Okay."

"Would you like to be my girl?" Jacob asked her sweetly. Brandy looked at her best friend in pure joy.

"Yes. I would love to be your girl, Jacob; even though I already was." Brandy said with a sweet smile. Jacob smiled and he knew deep down that she was one and that he was always her guy, just like Brandy knew she was always her girl. Jacob picked her up and spun her around and kissed her as he placed her back on the ground. Brandy smiled at him, and then noticed that they were the only people in the school parking lot. Brandy began to laugh.

"Are you gunna let me in on the joke?" Jacob asked her as she sat down in the car. He shut the door and went over to the driver side and got in.

"Yea, we are the only people in the parking lot." Brandy told her now boy friend.

"That's okay." Jacob said with a smile as he started up the Rabbit and grabbed Brandy's hand as they drove to her house.

The two teenagers finally made it to Brandy's house. Jacob park his Rabbit in the drive way and they got out. Brandy grabbed her book bag from the back seat and grabbed her purse and watched Jacob grab all his books.

"Hold up! I thought you said you didn't want to do homework." Brandy stated.

"Well I thought that I would get it over with." Jacob told her. Brandy smiled and rolled her eyes as she shut the car door.

"Bran! Jake! Wanna got out tonight?" Bre asked from her window in her room. Brandy looked over to Jacob and then back to Bre.

"Where to?" She asked Bre.

"Cliff diving." Bre told her best friend happily. Brandy looked over to Jacob again.

"Sure I would love to." Jacob told Bre.

"Brandy?"

"I would love to too." Brandy told her best girl friend happily.

"Okay be ready and out the door at four." Bre told us. Brandy nodded.

"Okay." Brandy waved at Bre and began to walk to her house as she came to the door she felt Jacob's hot breath on her neck. Brandy pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. The two of them walked into a empty house. Brandy's dad died when she was four and her mom is always out of town for work or if she's home she always has a new man every night and she takes them out all night long and after that they go to a hotel. Brandy sighed and threw her things on the ground and walked into the kitchen. Jacob sighed along with her and followed her into the kitchen. Brandy found the note her mom left and she also left a credit card. Brandy smiled as she picked up the car and crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. Jacob looked at his love and watched her walked over to her purse and place the shinny plastic card in her wallet. Brandy turned to her beautiful best friend and smiled. "Come on, Jakers." Brandy said as she beckons him to follow her up the stairs as she picked up her things and walked up the stairs. Jacob smiled and ran up the stairs behind his perfect girlfriend. Brandy entered her room and put her things in her desk chair, then sat on her bed. She looked over to her door where her boyfriend was standing. "Jacob come here." Brandy said as she patted the bed next her. Jacob walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey." Jacob said with a smile. Brandy smiled at him.

"Hi. How are you?" She asked with a laugh. This brought a huge joyful smile to Jacob's lips.

"Amazing, how is the most beautiful girl in world?" Jacob asked her. Brandy began to blush and smiled.

"Good, but could be better." She said slyly as she turned her body and wrapped her arms around Jacob. Jacob smiled at her as his found their spot on her waist. He smiled lovingly at her. She smiled back. Jacob lend in first as Brandy closed her eyes. She lend in and the next thing she knew was that their lips connected together as one. She breathed life into his soul and he breathed life into hers. The kiss was hard but soft. Their lips danced on each others. Brandy smiled under the kiss as their lips moved away. Even though the kiss lasted only a few seconds it felt like forever to them.

Brandy and Jacob walked out the door right at four o'clock as did Bre and Paul.

"You did it!" Bre said happily. Brandy smiled and hugged Bre and Paul.

"Yes we did." Brandy told them as she smiled up at Jacob. Jacob smiled back at her as the teens made their way to the cliff that was only a couple of yards away. As they walked the sidewalk a couple of rude guys made walked behind them. One of the guys grabbed Brandy's arm and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around. Brandy was in pure shock but acted quickly as did Jacob, Paul, and Bre.

"Get off of me jerk!" Brandy yelled as she tried to push the guy away as Jacob walked up to the guy.

"No, you're my little slut now." The jerk said aloud as put a tighter grip on Brandy. Jacob grabbed Brandy with a hard force and pulled her way and then he began to punch the guy. In the first punch the guy was down. After about ten punches Brandy, Paul, and Bre began to freak.

"Jake stop." Bre told him as she tried to pull him back.

"Jake!" Paul called.

"Jacob!" Brandy cried as she grabbed his arm with both hands and began to pull. Jacob felt her hands grab him and he knew he need stop. There was something in his body that was making go crazy. It was like fire. "Jake you're so hot." Brandy said as she helped him up.

"I got to go." Jacob said as ripped his arm away from Brandy and ran away. Brandy turned to Paul and Bre with tears streaming down her face.

"He's going through the change." Paul told her. "Sam with catch up with him and help him out, Bran." Paul added on as he walked over to his cousin and wrapped his arms around her to let her know it was okay to cry. Bre did the same and hugged her best friend tightly.

-Please tell what you think! Hit the button that says review! I do not own any of the people but Bre and Brandy. KThanks. –BrandyLautner94-


	4. The Perfect Valley

Chapter Four:

It's been a week since Jacob beat up that guy. It's been a week since Brandy had seen or heard from Jacob. Brandy was pacing around her room as she called Jacob. Her phone rang and rang, but no answer.

"It's Jake, you know what to do." Jacob's voicemail said.

"Jake it's Brandy; call me." Brandy said with a sigh as she ended the call. She threw her phone across her room. It flew the air and landed with a thud on the floor. Brandy sighed as she slid down the wall. As she reached the floor she brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees and began to think about why Jacob had not called her or talked to her. She was pretty sure that Sam told Jake that she knew what he was becoming. Brandy sighed again and laid her head against the wall, when she got an idea. She jumped up and ran over to where her phone had landed on the floor and picked it up and ran down the steps and out the door and over to Bre's house. As she got to the door she didn't think twice about knocking she opened the door and ran in.

"BRE!" Brandy called.

"DOWN HERE!" Bre called from her basement. Brandy ran to the door and down the steps. She ran into the room everyone was in. She stopped as she saw Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared playing pool. She looked at them and smiled.

"Bre, I have an idea to get Jacob to talk to me again." Brandy said happily as she ran over to her best friend.

"What is it? I'm all ears." Bre asked as the boys stopped their game walked over to the girls.

"Okay, I'm gunna need everyone's help." Brandy told them as she looked at her best friends. Embry smiled at her.

"Okay, were in." He told her as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Brandy smiled and nodded.

"Okay… well I want Paul, Quil, and Jared to go in your wolf from and find Jacob. Once y'all find him lead me, Bre and Embry to him. Then Bre and Embry I want y'all to talk some sense into him about him coming home to talk to me, and then I'm going to come out and see if I can talk to him. Okay, sound like a plan?" Brandy told everyone.

"Sounds like a great one, we're on." Bre said with a smile as all the teenagers ran outside. The boys turned in their wolves and Brandy rode on Embry's back and Bre rode on Paul's and the boys went looking for their best friend.

About after an hour of searching, they found him at the border of Canada. Bre hopped off of Paul and Brandy got off of Embry. Embry changed back into his human form and walked with Bre into the middle of an open valley. Brandy watched as her two friends approached her love.

"Jacob." Embry called out. Jacob turned around and saw Bre and Embry standing in front of him. His angry rage grew strong as he looked at them. He began to shake with fury and in the distance you could hear and howl and the only howl of an Alpha.

"What?" Jacob growled at two of his best friends.

"Jake you need to come home and talk to Brandy. She really misses you." Bre told her best friend sweetly.

"NO! I am not good for her anymore!" Jacob growled again.

"She needs you Jake and you need her." Embry said. Jacob shook his head no and turned around and began to walk away. Brandy came out of the trees.

"JACOB!" Brandy cried from across the valley. Jacob turned around as he heard her beautiful voice echo through the trees. He looked at her and that's when all everything snapped. Gravity wasn't holding him to the earth now. It was her, she was holding him. He just imprinted on Brandy. Then everything began to travel through his head. He's bad. He's a monster. He can hurt her. He could snap at any moment. He could break her into a million little pieces. He needed her to go. He needed some way to tell her to love someone else who could hurt her like he could. Brandy walked over to Jacob slowly; as she made it over to him she looked up at him and took in the new him. She was staring at her new Jacob. He was more built, he had a shorter hair, and he had the wolf pack tattoo. He was more beautiful than before. "Why haven't called me?" Brandy asked him.

"Brandy, go home I'm not good anymore." Jacob told her. She looked at him disbelief. She shook her head no.

"Jacob you were never bad." Brandy told her best friend.

"Yes I am. I can hurt you." Jacob said with through his teeth and that's when it began to pour down rain on the teenagers.

"You would never hurt me Jacob. You're my best friend and I'm your girl." Brandy said as she grabbed Jacob's trembling hand. Brandy's hand wrapped around Jacob's balled up fist. Jacob undid the fist as her touch and interlaced their fingers together. That's when Jacob knew that he couldn't let her go and he knew from there that he wouldn't her, he never could. He smiled down at his love, wrapped his arms around her waist and he lend down to her and their lips met as her hands went around his neck and her fingers latched on his hair. Bre and Embry smiled at their two best friends in love. Brandy let go of Jacob's lips and smiled at him.

"No Jacob you aren't good for me…. You're perfect for me." Brandy told him with a smile as their lips reconnected and the wolves howled in happiness in the back ground.

-Hope you Love it please review. I don't own the twilight people, but I do own Bre and Brandy. Thanks.-


	5. Midnight

Chapter Five:

Brandy woke up to the sound of people yelling, she looked out her window and saw Bre's light on in her room and saw people pointing back and forth. Brandy grabbed a coat and threw her snow boots on and ran out the door and over to Bre's house. She let herself in and that's when she heard Bre yelling at Paul and then Paul yelling back at Bre. Brandy ran up the stairs and into Bre's room. When she watched Bre slap Paul across the face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Brandy screamed over them. Bre immediately dropped her hand and Paul turn toward his cousin with tears in his eyes. Brandy rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him when Paul pushed her away and walked out the door. Brandy stepped out of Bre's bedroom door. "PAUL! PAULY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Brandy screamed. Paul didn't answer he just walked out the door. Brandy ran back into Bre's room and looked out the window and watched as Paul turned into his wolf form and run into the woods.

"Okay. Bre what the hell happened? I heard y'all in my house." Brandy stated.

"We got into a fight." Bre pointed out.

"No really..? I saw that." Brandy stated again. "Over what?" Brandy added on.

"Over us; I was making sure he stilled loved me." Bre told Brandy. Brandy shook her head and sigh.

"He is in love with you Bre. I can't believe you can't see that." Brandy said as she walked out of Bre's bedroom, and out of her house. Brandy zipped her coat up as she walked out into the snow. She walked slower back to her house, so she wouldn't slip and fall on the snow that had fallen. Brandy made back to her house. She walked into her kitchen and made some hot tea and went to her room. Once in her room she took her coat off and boots off and drank her tea and starting thinking about her cousin and she hoped he would be okay.


End file.
